Technical Field
Inventive concepts relate to a magneto-resistance random access memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Magneto-resistance random access memory (MRAM) devices are non-volatile memory devices that read and/or write using a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern having two magnetic substances and an insulating layer interposed between thereof. In a process of manufacturing the MRAM device, the MTJ pattern is patterned by performing a sputter etching process. Etch residues may be generated based on the patterning of the MTJ pattern. The generated etch residues may be re-deposited on sidewalls of the MTJ pattern. The re-deposited etch residues may cause an electrical short between the two magnetic substances. Accordingly, the re-deposited etch residues may be removed.
In some cases, a method that makes the etch residues into an oxide insulator by performing an oxidation process may be used to remove the etch residues. In some cases, an electrical short may occur, despite the oxidation process, due to non-oxide etch residues and a non-uniformity of the amounts of the etch residue. In some cases, a magnetic characteristic of the MRAM device is degraded based on the oxidation process, as the magnetic substances may be at least partially oxidized by the oxidation process.